Happy Birthday, Sherlock
by patemalah21
Summary: It's Sherlock's Birthday and he receives a number of interesting comments and invitations. A birthday fic dedicated to Arty Diane.


_A/N This little fic is dedicated to Arty Diane. It's a little late dear, but I hope you enjoy it._

Happy Birthday Sherlock

_Brrrring . . . Incoming text_

"Sherlock, aren't you going to read your texts?

"Nope."

"Why? You have received several today and you've not looked at a one. They could be from Lestrade." John Watson looked up curiously from plugging away on his laptop.

"Boring." Was Sherlock's only reply as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Come on now, it can't be that bad, I bet you a dinner at Angelo's, that at least one of those messages has to be interesting. I dare you to take a look. It could be a seven."

Sherlock frowned, glared at his blogger, who was staring down at his keyboard, sat up and pulled the mobile from his pocket. He glanced down the list of incoming messages.

"There's nothing of interest here, John," he said flatly as he moved to replace his mobile into his pocket once more. Fortunately, John was prepared, and his nimble fingers plucked the phone from Sherlock's grasp.

"Hmmmm," John grinned, "why don't you let me be the judge of that? Oh look, the first one is from Mycroft."

Sherlock scowled and grabbed his phone.

"Those are my messages John! Have you no respect for privacy?" he demanded with an angry tone.

John smiled at his flat mate and said, "Sherlock, after living with you for this long I know how much privacy you need. . .none!"

Sherlock huffed and took the mobile and himself to his bedroom and firmly c**losed the door.**

**ɸ**

He dramatically fell backward onto his bed as he held the mobile in front of his face. It was as he suspected. The list of waiting messages was quite long. Best read them and be done with the chore! He clicked on the first one:

Felicitations, brother dear

For surviving to another year.

Though sentiment does not appear

I wish you the best without a jeer.

Mycroft.

_Drop by the club if you are in the mood for a drink. Not for sentiment of _

.

.

Roses are red,

Lemon drops are sour.

Congratulations to you

You're the man of the hour.

Molly xxx

_ps. I know how much you enjoyed the lemon drops the last time. I have shortbread and tea to go with them, if you want to drop by later. We can resume the experiment if you like! MH_

_._

_._

Hey mate! Heard it was your birthday.

Tough luck, suck it up, Stop pouting.

Just get your arse down to 485 Marblehold

Before the bloody case grows cold. (Eight, at least)

Lestrade

_I promise you will love it._

_._

_._

Hello Handsome

I'm back in town.

Want to do dinner?

I'll show you around.

Irene.

_I am eagerly awaiting your response. Don't be naughty and disappoint me._

_._

_._

Sherlock dear, It's Mrs. Hudson.

I've never sent one of these text calls.

Have a happy day, and while I'm gone,

Don't get bored and shoot my wallsl

Mrs. H.

_Is this okay? I feel so silly. Oh, and Happy Birthday dear!_

_._

_._

You are amazing, wise, super cool, fantastic, brilliant and intelligent.

Anderson.

_I'm only saying these things because I lost a bet to Lestrade. Hope your birthday sucks!_

_._

_._

Even freaks have birthdays

So have a cuppa tea.

Hope you have a busy one

And stay away from me.

Donavan

.

.

I asked some friends to send some cheer.

To help you mark another year.

Don't forget that in the end.

I will always your friend.

John Watson

_How about Chinese tonight? My treat!_

**ɸ**

An hour later John looked up from his typing to see his tall friend had freshly bathed and was dressed in his purple shirt and dress trousers instead of pajamas.

"Going out?" John asked.

"Hmm." Sherlock hummed as pulled on his coat and adjusted the blue scarf about his neck. John caught a whiff of expensive aftershave as Sherlock passed him on the way to the door. "Don't wait up," Sherlock told him. "I may be rather late. Oh, and John, while I appreciate the offer of Chinese, I have a previous engagement, so I will be unable to accompany you this evening." Only Sherlock could make a decline so elegant.

John shook his head, "It's okay, have fun mate. Going out with anyone I know?"

Sherlock frowned crossly. "You know me better than that, John! I shall be conducting a few experiments this evening. I would ask you along, but I'm sure you would be bored."

"Oh, I don't know. Something tells me this evening might be interesting. Perhaps I will go with you."

"No need. Besides, I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me." With that, the long black coat whisked through the doorway he was gone.

**ɸ**

Across town, a door opened to admit the consulting detective. Sherlock looked down at the diminutive pathologist and grinned. "You made homemade lemon drops for me?"

Molly smiled. "Of course! And you will just have to deduct where I placed them!" Sherlock smirked, and walked into the flat. I'll find them in five minutes or less," he declared.

"Hmm," Molly said with a low sound that he particularly liked to hear from his pathologist. "Come in and try your best. There are special rewards for quick thinking. Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday, Sherlock!"


End file.
